A Memorable Birthday
by PotterJacksonPrior
Summary: When one special person is missing from Ana's birthday party, it says a lot more than it should. Many people wouldn't understand the phenomenon of love, even if they'd already experienced it. However, there are some things that a parent always gets.


A.N/ Hey readers! Firstly, thanks for clicking. I'm just here to say that this is a fem!Percy/Luke fanfic, and if you don't like that pairing, there's still some Poseidon and Anna bonding to read! Bye, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, Nico and Luke would get much more credit. Just sayin'.

When Anaklusomos Jackson - and if you call her that she'll kill you - turned 15, one of the most tragic and depressing love stories was launched into progression.

Ana didn't want her anxious behavior at the party to be taken wrong; she loved her mom and Paul and Nico and everyone else for coming. And hell, if that blue cake wasn't in Elysium, a personal complaint would be sent to Hades. However, there was one thing missing.

Where was the white scar and blonde hair? Ana had checked and double checked to make sure her boyfriend Luke could make it to her birthday party, even hassling her mother to switch the date when he thought he might have to come late. Luke had always been by Ana's side, a constant reminder that she was needed and adored. However, he'd been missing out on quite a lot lately, including her graduation, her fight with some monsters in New York, and recently her trip to Mount Olympus. It had always been hard to doubt Luke, but as the party came to an end, Ana didn't know what else to do.

"Ana?" Sally called worriedly from the small, busy kitchen. She could read the demigod better than Thaila and Nico (Ana's best friends) could. "Honey are you ok?"

Ana bit down the lump in her throat. The party was an hour over, and Luke hadn't even spared an Iris message, which was disappointing for a once-perfect boyfriend.

"I'm ok Mom." Ana tried to sound enthusiastic. "Thank you for everything." She quickly closed her bedroom door just in time to hide the hysteria. Ana had never imagined she would have to face the thought of Luke's loyalties not siding with Camp Half-Blood.

The newly aged girl collapsed onto the bed, sobbing as quietly and she could into her hands. She could picture her mascara streaming down her face like ink stains, but the thought only brought on more waves of sorrow. The only reason Ana would ever stomach make up was to impress Luke, the most important person ever to her. She felt as if the world was falling apart, each country drifting away from each other at once, ever human becoming more distant than ever.

Ana was ready for a marathon of weeping and self-pity. It was what she needed. But when she smelled the familiar sea breeze, and felt the comforting warmth or an arm, she knew that Poseidon wouldn't allow her grand birthday plans to be proceeded any longer.

His large hands lifted her chin up until Ana was forced to make eye contact. Seeing Poseidon's eyes grow anxious while searching her own carefully made her bottom lip wobble.

"Would I make it better if I smite him?" Poseidon asked quietly, holding Ana close. "Cuz you know I will Ana. Without hesitation."

Ana knew he was being serious, and she loved him for it. She buried her head deep into her father's shoulder and neck, wishing she could just stay there forever, jammed in a place where nothing and no one would ever bug her again. Ana sobbed and mumbled almost unintelligibly.

"He's not on my side anymore, is he Daddy?"

Poseidon's eyes hardened, but his embrace got even gentler. "That boy isn't good for you, baby girl. Sometimes the one's we love and the ones who inflict the most scars. I'm afraid this is something I can't protect you from."

Ana sniffled, lifting her head. "Thank you so, so much."

Poseidon grinned sideways, rubbing his baby's shoulder. "For what?"

"You're here," Anna responded simply, rubbing her eyes "and that's much more than other's can ask for."

"Happy 15th birthday, sweet heart," Poseidon smiled lovingly. He began to fade. "Just remember what I said. Trust yourself. You're usually right." Her father winked, and then disappeared, leaving nothing but a beautiful pearl necklace, a sea breeze, a sense of comfort, and most importantly, a piece of advice to think about.

So, later, Luke IMed Ana, with a million apologies and excuses at hand like a good son of Hermes should. And, like a good, forgiving and wonderful girlfriend, Ana accepted all of them with polite grace and adoration. However, the cautious side of her chanted and incantation every time Luke was around: trust yourself. Not everyone is good news.


End file.
